Lucina's Greeting
by Flaregen
Summary: Lucina aces her way to the top, and meets new friends alike. Will she be Able to meet all of her challenges? Maybe not.


It was a dark and lonesome day in the smashion (smash mansion)

Rookies and newcomers were standing in a white room for their turn to present their wanting power.

Three, particularly, were nervous and shrouded from the many other fighters in the room. These people were: Robin, Corrin and Lucina. All three were sword wielders, and had many things to talk to Marth and Ike about. Smash was odd for them, no longer did anyone need to protect each other.

Now, it was Robin's turn.

The young man forged into another, female being.

Summoning magic, slashing swords, and taunting each other, they were an easy pick.

"That was-a grand!" Mario clapped.

"Fast and Furious, I like it!" Sonic said.

"Classic. You've gained my vote!" Megaman raised his pen.

"eh, could use some work, but nice!" Greninja Winked.

The man forged back into the single being, bowed, and allowed Corrin to take the spotlight.

With many sword slashes, clashes and smashes, the sword user finished off with a final smash.

"Mhm! Good as-a usual." Mario spoke.

"Slow, but the technique was flawless!" Sonic contributed.

"Swords rule! Here comes another check!" Megaman smiled.

"A little less stealthy, but the melee is quality." Greening a nodded.

The fighter bowed and gave a thumbs up to Lucina.

The woman breathed in and entered the performance stage.

She took her sword and swiftly cut through imaginary and holographic enemies. She yelled and struck a finishing blow to the last opponent before bowing and sighing with every breath.

"Amazing! That's-a what I call a big talent!" The red hero applauded.

"That was to fast! I love it!" Sonic joined Mario.

"Perfecto And unique!" Megaman signed the last box.

"Ninja skills, I can see you with those attacks, keep a good mindset while you clash! Good job, comrade." Greninja closed his eyes and vanished.

Lucina walked off the stage, she laughed and joined her friends and fellow fighters.

They were all separated by starting colors. Since Lucina was in range of blue and purple, she joined Ike and Marth, Greninja, lucario, megaman, sonic, Captain Falcon, and even the legendary, Meta Knight.

She looked at the star warrior as he stepped in front of the group.

"Hello everyone, I am sir Meta Knight, but please, call me Meta for an easier approach, I will be your mentor for your old, or even New Years of staying here at the world of super smash brothers." The blue puffball greeted.

They all unveiled themselves and were summoned all on the battlefield.

Ike, Marth, Lucina and Megaman VS. Sonic, Greninja, Lucario and Falcon Was on the board.

"3.2..1...GO!" The announcer yelled into a microphone.

Ike and Marth slashed the swords at the opposing fighters, while blocking and leaping for their lives. Lucina don Megaman snuck around and managed to hit the enemies a couple times.

Eventually, the foes noticed the two's strategy after a couple of minutes. But the robot and the lady were smart enough to start fresh, they snuck up as their enemies blocked but caught off guard from megaman's grasp.

2 red explosions were fired as Greninja hung on for his fallen buddies.

He launched a projectile at Ike, blasting him to oblivion.

Marth was caught off guard, and was thrown off the stage by Falcon.

Lucina ran and missed but managed to scrape Greninja. Falcon smashed the robot boy and sent him flying with red.

1 V 2

Lucina scraped Greninja again, Flacon pounced from behind, but the lady dodged and he landed on his comrade, bringing both of them to their dooms.

Victory.

-After the match-

"Lucina." A voice asked.

"Yes meta knight?"

"You have successfully graduated this match on your first day. That, is extraordinary."

The girl blushed. Meta Knight noticed this. "Don't think I love you, just because."

The knight lept from his stand and hopped in front of her.

"What I'm trying to say, is that you can create your own team, of 4 Other smashers, including the 5th, you."

"Meta...That's...such an oner!"

The overjoyed girl picked up Meta Knight and held him in her arms.

She took off his mask that revealed the cutest face.

He struggled to get from her grasp, but he failed. She nuzzled him as he became more and more pushed.

"C-can I have m-my Mask b-back?" The blue puffball asked.

"only if you kiss these lips~"

The Knight was struck, he didn't want to abandon Gala for Lucina.

He quickly kissed, but she locked their lips together.

Meta rolled his eyes. Lucina licked his inner mouth, as Meta blushed into a red color, he was flustered, trying to escape her make out, he couldn't leave. Lucina further licked his mouth, then met his tongue.

She swirled it in her mouth and grasped it with her silky tongue.

Meta blushed even more, he was not enjoying this, but liked her tongue going to town on his own.

Finally, she let him down.

He was all pink and red. Lucina snickered as he looked up at her.

He said "This is supposed to be platonic, I'm already dating someone!"

Lucina laughed, and replied, "I know, just wanted to show you my tongue movements, if, you wanted to change your mind~"

"Well...let's shake on it, both of us should keep it platonic."

He held out his hand as she did to.

Their gloves met, and shakes upon the vow.

Lucina hand him his mask, equipped it and bowed.

Lucina put her own on and bowed.

"May the wind guide guide you."

"As the wind will surely meet with both of us, again."

Those words they both spoke, were part of a sword user's advanced vows.


End file.
